1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing a screen for manipulating execution of an application of an image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image forming apparatuses including a printer, a copy machine, a multi-functional device, etc. have a user interface by which a user may control an operation of the image forming apparatus or may input data to the image forming apparatus. A screen that provides the user interface is displayed on a manipulation panel of the image forming apparatus. According to developments in various technologies, hardware and software that are used in the image forming apparatus are also improved, and thus, the user interface of the image forming apparatus is being improved to increase user convenience.